Naruto and The Riot
by Kikoro Chikara
Summary: mengisahkan tentang kehidupan sekumpulan berandal perusak suasana, menyukai kerusuhan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Gotta Make a Riot Now!. Dan satu lagi.. jangan percaya judul Story, judul Chapter sama Summary-nya.


Dor dor dor..

Booom….

Hurwaa…

Suara tembakan pistol dan lemparan granat serta teriakan zombie menghiasi kota tersebut.

Kota yang dulunya kota biasa berubah menjadi kota yang mencekam layaknya kota hantu. Lebih tepatnya kota ini telah menjadi sarang zombie.

Penyebabnya belum dikehui.. namun, telah menyebar ke berbagai Negara dan kota. Termasuk kota konoha. Kota yang dulunya kota metropolitan yang telah memproduksi banyak sekali robot telah hancur lebur. Dan salah satu kunci untuk membasmi para zombie adalah menggunakan robot buatan kota konoha. Jadi, pemerintah sementara jepang mengirimkan 10 orang dari tim elite untuk mengaktifkan semua robot yang berada di sana dan membawa berkas-berkas penting dalam pembuatan robot.

Dan terlihat di sebuah gang sepi, terlihat gerombolan zombie yang sedang berjalan terpincang-pincang pergi kearah sebuah tong sampah. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang langsung memakan sampah yang berserakan di tanah.

Namun….

"Guk guk….".

Gerombolan zombie yang seharusnya ditakuti… malah berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk menghindar gigitan anjing rumahan.. dan untuk saat ini.. lupakan mereka yang tadinya berjalan terpincang-pincang.

"HURWAAAA….". teriak Zombie penakut ini secara bersamaan.

t-tunggu sebentar… zombie macam apa ini -_-

bahkan zombie yang sedang memakai jas dan berdiri didekat tiang yang memakai baju pernikahan juga ikut-ikutan lari untuk menghindari segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Eh?

Scene beralih kepada zombie yang berkulit sangat pucat.. perutnya bolong yang mungkin diakibatkan dirobek oleh zombie lain. Zombie ini terlihat berbeda dengan zombie yang tadi.. entah telah dicakar oleh zombie lain atau tidak.. tetapi ia memiliki 3 goresan di setiap pipi layaknya seekor kucing.

Ia berjalan kearah sebuah…. Warung.. w-what!? Lebih tepatnya warung ramen.

Setelah ia duduk di kursi.. ia pun langsung mengangkat tangannya. "hurwa.. hurrrr wa wa.. hu rrr wa wa". Ucap zombie tersebut dengan riang.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit.

"ramen jumbo dengan extra naruto telah siap..". ucap Teuchi… hanya seorang penjual ramen.

"hurwahahaha". Ucap zombie tersebut dengan senang

"hahaha.. walau kau jadi zombie.. kau masih suka ramen yah, ******-kun". Ucap Teuchi pada zombie tersebut.

Tanpa memperdulikan omongan manusia didepannya.. zombie ini pun terus makan.

Dan…

Yang terjadi…

Adalah…

Brukkk

Teuchi langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa setelah melihat bagian bawah zombie tersebut. Merasa bagian bawahnya dilihat.. sang zombie pun melihat kebawah dan..

Brukkk

Sang zombie pun ikut-ikutan pingsan. Sekarang ia tahu.. mengapa ia selalu lapar walau telah makan.

.

.

.

Naruto and The Riot

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) & (karakter yang author pinjam dari berbagai tempat)

Pair : ?

Rated : T+

Genre : Humor & Friendship + Romence (dikit)

Warnings : OOC, OOT, AU, Typo(s), Ectecra.

Summary : mengisahkan tentang kehidupan sekumpulan berandal perusak suasana, menyukai kerusuhan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Gotta Make a Riot Now!. Dan satu lagi.. jangan percaya judul Story, judul Chapter sama Summary-nya.

Chap One : ada apa yah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hurwaa…

"TOB TOB… AYO CEPAT BERGABUNG DENGAN TEAM LEADER….". seorang pemuda berambut putih klimis sedang mencoba untuk menembaki zombie – zombie yang ingin mengoyak dagingnya.

"BAIK SENPAI…".

Tobi, tentara baru yang belum berpengalaman yang langsung diikutkan ke medan perang bersama yang lainnya.

'dasar zombie payah… masa sekali tembak malah mati'. Batin Tobi dengan bodohnya. Namun, perhatian Tobi langsung mengarah kepada suatu tempat.. ia melihat seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang sedang meringkuk kesakitan.. terlihat dari tangan dan kakinya yang berdarah.

Melihat itu pun.. Tobi langsung lari kearah wanita tersebut untuk menyelamatkannya.

"TOBI… KAU MAU KEMANA?".

"ADA ORANG YANG MASIH SELAMAT SENPAI… DIA BERADA DI DEKAT BANGUNAN ITU!". Tunjuk Tobi ke tempat wanita tersebut berada. Sambil menembaki zombie disekitarnya.. Tobi berlari dengan sangat gesit melewati para zombie yang ingin memakannya. Dengan efek slow motion, tak disangka terdapat zombie yang tepat berada di depan Tobi dengan kedua tangan yang hampir menyentuh pundak Tobi sedangkan Tobi yang mengetahui hal itu pun hanya bisa menutup mata.

'ck.. dasar Tobi'. Tanpa memperdulikan zombie yang mencoba menerkamnya.. Hidan mulai mengarahkan pistolnya entah kemana.

'gomen… leader'. Batin Tobi mulai pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dor dor dor dor….

Tepat ketika kedua tangan salah satu zombie tersebut menyentuh baju Tobi… tiba-tiba 4 zombie yang mengelilingi Tobi termasuk yang hampir menyentuhnya mati dengan kepala yang bolong akibat timah panas yang bersarang di kepalanya.

Mendengar suara tembakan yang berada didekatnya, Tobi dengan cepat membuka matanya dan mencari sumber tembakan.

Tobi membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Tidak percaya ketika senpainya yaitu Hidan mati dengan leher yang ingin lepas karena di gigit zombie untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Hi-hidan senpai". Tobi tertunduk lesu.

Hidan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dor dor dor….

Muncul zombie tepat berada di belakang tobi yang ingin menerkamnya. Belum sempat zombie tersebut menyentuh Tobi, zombie tersebut telah mati dengan 3 tembakan mengarah padanya.

"Sasori, tenangkan Tobi..". terlihat pemuda berambut merah sedang berlari menuju Tobi. "dan Konan, jaga sisi belakangku!". Perintah seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan beberapa tindik di mukanya kepada wanita berambut biru tua dengan bunga kertas yang menempel dirambutnya.

"Tobi apakah kau tidak apa-apa?". Tanya pemuda berambut merah pendek yang sedang membantu Tobi untuk berdiri.

"a-aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan wa-wanita tersebut.. namun Hi-hidan senpai… hiks..".

"itulah yang terjadi jika bocah idiot diikutkan dengan misi". Ucap Konan dengan muka datar.

"Hu-huwaa…". Teriak Tobi dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

"sstt.. sudahlah Tobi". Ucap Sasori menepuki punggung Tobi. Pain menatap tajam Konan. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah buang muka.

Namun, teriakan Tobi semakin kencang.

"ba-bagaimana ini leader? Suara Tobi pasti mengundang banyak zombie kearah sini". Ucap Sasori ke Pain dengan sedikit tergagap.

"ckk.. situasi makin memburuk.. Sasori.. tetap jaga Tobi". Perintah Pain kepada Sasori

"ha'I"

"GROAARRR".

Terlihat banyak sekali zombie yang datang dari berbagai arah.. mereka terlihat menundukkan kepala mereka.

Konan mulai menyesali perlakuannya.

Semakin mendekat…

Dan semakin mendekat..

Pain mengarahkan mocong pistolnya kearah salah satu zombie.. tangannya bergetar menerima rasa takut yang berlebihan..

Makin dekat..

Namun, mereka berhenti sekitar 5 meteran dan membentuk lingkaran yang ditengah-tengah Pain dkk. Hal aneh pun terjadi….

"HURWAA".

"HURWAAA".

"HURWAAAA".

Teriak salah satu zombie yang dikemudian diikuti oleh zombie-zombie lain. Namun, hal tak terduga pun terjadi… setelah berteriak.. semua zombie pun membungkuk seakan-akan menghormati sesuatu.

"Sasori… cepat terjemahkan bahasa mereka!". Perintah Pain

"o-oi.. kau anggap aku apaan leader…". Kata Sasori cemberut "ngerti aja kag-kau kan sudah ku anggap seme ku". Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan perkataannya.. tiba-tiba Pain telah menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dengan berbisik sangaaaat dekat di telinganya.

Duaghh

"arghhh".

Reflek, Sasori pun langsung menendang kepala Pain hingga ia berteriak.

"oi.. apaan maksudmu Sasori". Ucap Pain sambil membersihkan darah yang ada dibibirnya.

"d-dasar maho!". Ucap Sasori sambil gemetaran…dan juga kulit yang mulai pucat.. hingga…

Brukk

Akhirnya ia pingsan.

"wew..syahwatmu lemah Sas". Ejek Pain

Duagh..

Pain terkena bogem mentah Konan hingga kepalanya terbentuh ke tanah.

"ckk.. jangan main-main baka.. dengan pingsannya Sasori malah membuat keadaan makin memburuk baka!".

Tak ada jawaban.

"jangan pura-pura pingsan didepanku bodoh!". Ucap Konan sambil menendang punggung Pain.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Ternyata Pain juga pingsan karena bogem mentah plus tendangan dari Sasori.

"huft… tenang Konan… masih ada Tobi".

"HUWAA…. TOBI BUNUH DIRI AJA….".

Konan jawdrop.

Terlihat Tobi sedang memegang bom.

"JANGAN TOBI…. Kalau mau bunuh diri pakai ini aja mau gak?". Saran Konan sambil menodongkan pisau. Mau gimana lagi coba? Kalau pakai bom nanti semua yang ada disini termasuk dia akan mati.. siapa yang mau mati coba?.

"Tobi gak mau senpai… pakai pisau sakit..nanti berdarah". Ucap Tobi dengan polos

Konan sweatdrop 'lu pikir pakai bom gak sakit apa?'.

"hurwaa…"

Ucap salah satu zombie… ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

melihat itu, Konan mengambil detector translate zombie miliknya. Wah.

'tolong kami?'. Batin Konan setelah melihat tulisan di detektornya.

"Tobi pencet tombol ini deh". Ucap Tobi sambil memencet tombol merah besar yang terlihat keren baginya.

"HURWAA!".

'jangan? Maksudnya zombie ini apaan sih'. Batin Konan kebingungan.

Tit tit tit

Terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi konan yang tentunya telah berpengalaman di dunia tempur. Namun, Konan mengabaikan suara itu karena menurutnya hanya khayalan.. yah, hanyalah sebuah khayalan.

"wih… keren ada suaranya..". ucap Tobi dengan nada riang.

"HURWAAAA….".

Kini Konan melihat detectornya dan membacanya 'lari?'. Konan tambah bingung.

Dan Konan mulai melihat banyak zombie yang berlari berlawan dari tempat mereka… seperti mencoba lari dari sesuatu… tapi apaan yah?.

Tit tit tit

Suara tersebut semakin cepat berbunyi… hingga membuat Konan penasaran dan melihat kearah sumber suara…

.

.

.

.

"LARIIIIII…"

"HURWAA…..".

Teriak Konan dan para zombie secara bersamaan.

"ada apa yah?". Tanya Tobi entah pada siapa.

Namun,

KABOOOMMM

Bom tersebut meledak sebelum Tobi menyadari apa yang sedang ia mainkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **YOU LOSE**_

Kata-kata yang besar dan di bold plus di garis bawahi plus dimiringi dikit tercekat jelas di masing-masing PC milik geng akatsuki.. hanya sebuah geng.

"Jadi.. sekarang siapa yang salah? Kita sudah bermain 5 kali berturut-turut dan berakhir dengan kekalahan". Kata pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan keriput menghiasi mukanya.

"…"

5 detik berlalu

10 detik berlalu

"itu salah Tobi yang melempar Granat kearah ku un".

"Hidan.. lu ngajak kelahi hah? Ngapain lempar golok ke gw?".

"maaf senpai".

"kuaci-kuaci".

"gara-gara Itachi nih.. megang sniper gak guna"

"oi.. aku ngelempar sabit bukan golok"

"celana Tobi melorot senpai"

"es sirup.. es sirup.. "

"Zetsu noh..malah nyoba makan zombie.. kan malah dimakan"

"si bencong noh (baca:Deidara) masa ngibas-ngibas rambut di dekatku .. kan zombienya malah ngegigit"

"Konan-senpai nakutin.."

"popcorn popcorn"

"sama aja bego"

"t*I kucing! Gw kira tuh zombie rasanya enak"

"WOI SHIT UP!". Teriak Pain

"Shut Up kale".

"siapa yang tadi jawab?". Tanya Pain dengan mata yang disipitkan

"Zetsu tuh". Celetuk Sasori

"Zetsu hari ini gantiin gw bersihin wc.. gak mau tau pokoknya TITIK".

"ta-ngebantah jadi seminggu!" Zetsu diam.

"permen… permen.. dijual.."

"hihihi". Sasori tertawa kecil

"Oii… bisa diam gak!?". terlihat Naruto yang sedang asik menonton Power R*nger pink bersama Sasuke. Eh?

"hn". Jawab Sasuke yang berada disebelah naruto yang masih menonton dengan PC di depan Naruto.

"iya iya… cowok kere yang hanya bisa nonton film sama-sama". Ejek Pain kepada duo NaruSasu. Sedangkan yang diejek hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"pentol gorengnya… pen-DIEM LU!". Belum selesai Kakuzu mempromosikan dagangannya… ia sudah diteriaki oleh semua orang disana… termasuk penjaga warnet yaitu akatsuchi.. pemuda gendut dengan hidung besar.

"hi-hiks.. kalian ja-at". Ucap Kakuzu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

"garing bego!".

Kakuzu garuk garuk tembok.

Namun,

Tap tap..

Suara hentakan kaki mengalihkan perhatian para geng akatsuki plus duo NaruSasu.

Bayangan akan kedatangan seseorang pun muncul di depan warnet yang mereka gunakan.

"ck dasar berandal bodoh… apakah kalian tidak bisa berguna sedikit!?".

Muncullah 6 pemuda dengan seragam rapi dan setiap dari mereka memiliki symbol yang mewakili mereka semua. Symbol? Jika dilihat dari dekat.. itu adalah symbol dewan sekolah dari Konoha High School.

Neji hyuuga, ketua dewan sekolah yang tentunya merupakan pemimpin dari organisasi ini. Memiliki rambut panjang terurai layaknya seorang samurai. Dengan mata sinisnya.. ia menatap gerombolan pembolos yang tentunya akan mendapatkan hukuman darinya. Sang pemegang tag name yang terbuat dari emas dengan tulisan kanji 'Kangarū'.

"tentunya mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena mereka hanya akan menjadi aib sekolah… benarkan, sampah?".

Sambil tersenyum miring, pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang bernama Shimura Sai mulai menentukan ketentuannya. Sang dewan sekolah yang selalu tersenyum palsu ini memiliki kain merah yang diikat di lengan sebelah kanannya.. yang jika dilihat lebih dekat membentuk kanji 'Jubokko'.

"APA KATAMU HAH!?".

Kisame, pria berkulit biru ini langsung emosi dan ingin mencoba menghajar para Neji dkk namun ditahan oleh leader mereka yaitu Pain.

"hoho.. sabar kis.. kita damai oke?". Ucap Pain menyengir sambil mengangkat kedua dengan jari membentuk tanda (peace) kearah Neji.

Kisame pun menyerah.. itu adalah perintah leader.

"bisa kita langsung ke sekolah? Untuk mengatur masalah bolosnya kalian..". ucap Neji dengan berwibawa.

"ckk… baiklah..". ucap Pain dengan pasrah

"padahal tinggal beberapa menit lagi tapi.. ahsudahlah". Ucap Naruto sambil menyadarkan pundaknya ke kursi yang ia duduki.

"hoaam…".

Shikamaru nara, dewan sekolah yang paling jenius. Pemegang kalung perak yang berbentuk kotak dengan tulisan kanji 'koara'.

Sedangkan 3 dewan sekolah tampaknya mereka hanya berdiam… namun tampak salah satu orang dari dewan sekolah sedang menahan sesuatu.. terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

"huft..".

Sasuke menghela napas sambil menyenderkan pundaknya dengan kepala menghadap keatas.. pasti sebentar lagi ada yang menyebut namanya.

Sasuke PoV

"Uchiha Sasuke".

Aku merasa ada yang memanggil namaku dengan suara berat. Aku pun menoleh ke tempat suara berasal.

'Hyuuga Neji kah? Tumben sekali.. mungkin ceramahnya kali ini lebih panjang atau mungkin… bukan ceramah lagi'.

Sasuke PoV End

[Skip Time]

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang Konoha high school. Sebuah sekolah yang sangat mewah yang hanya bisa ditempati orang-orang dengan kasta tinggi.

Ada satu hal menarik terjadi disini.. yaitu hukum berada di tangan dewan sekolah.. mengapa? Karena pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus pendiri sekolah ini adalah Hiashi Hyuuga paman dari Neji Hyuuga pemimpin osis saat ini.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan serba putih yang merupakan tempat penghakiman para terdakwa yang ketahuan telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Sasuke.. ikut aku..". ucap Neji kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan pasrah mengikuti Neji dari belakang.

"Nar.. coba tebak.. apa yang akan dilakukan Neji ke Sasuke..". bisik Pain ke Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

"di rape mungin?". Ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

"pffft… pasti Neji pakai bedak dulu tuh… biar kayak cewe".

"yaelah… gitu aja dah bagus.. cuman Neji A-cup sih hihihi…".

"wkwkwk bener… atau mungkin dia nyuruh Sasuke buat ngebesarin? Pfft".

"itu mah.. sudah pasti".

"bisa kalian ulang kata-kata kalian?". Bisik Itachi ditengah-tengah narupain.. tak lupa dengan efek muka yang ditutupi bayangan dan mata berwarna merah.. dan senyuman psikopat yang ditampakkan Itachi.. tak boleh ada yang menistakan adiknya.. tak seorang pun.. karna seorang uchiha tidak boleh nista…ngelawak boleh.

"a-ahaha.. ada nyamuk di pipimu Naruto…". Pain kelabakan. Jika Itachi sudah seperti ini.. cuman ada satu cara.. tampol biang keroknya.

"man-Plakk". Sebelum Naruto menyelesai perkataannya.. Pain telah menampar wajahnya hingga tampaklah bekas tamparan Pain.

Melihat itu… Itachi pun langsung kembali ke belakang barisan karena sudah ada yang membantunya untuk tetap terlihat seperti 'aniki yang baik'. Bahkan, setelah kembali ke barisan wajah Itachi terdapat kerlap kerlip seakan-akan dia bangga dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"oi oi… apa maksudmu PAIN!?". Ucap Naruto dengan amarah tingkat tinggi

"apakah para sampah seperti kalian melupakan kami?". Merasa diabaikan.. akhirnya sai angkat bicara.

"ck…" naruto menatap sebal ke pain. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah nyengar-nyengir.

"bisakah salah satu diantara kalian maju sebagai perwakilan pengambilan kertas hukuman buat kalian?". Tanya Sai dengan sopan.. tak lupa dengan senyuman palsunya.

Kertas hukuman? Cara menghukum siswa KHS sangat mudah.. hanya perlu mengambil kertas yang berada didalam sebuah kotak besi yang telah disediakan dimeja. Terdapat ribuan lebih kertas hukuman di kotak ini.. bahkan bermacam-macam.. aneh-aneh… dan yang paling parah adalah.. *e *a* *I *ua**a* **********-******

Pain pun maju kedepan dan langsung mengambil satu kertas dengan cepat. Setelah itu, dia remas dan lempar kearah Sai.

"bacakan!". Ucap Pain kasar.

"sampah yang sangat tidak sopan sama sekali". Ucap Sai sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"cepat brengsek!".

"hmm.. disini tertulis bahwa kalian…".

[di tempat Sasuke]

BRAKK

Neji langsung menendang pintu didepannya dengan keras.

"masuk!". Perintah Neji dengan dingin

"sabar bro". ucap Sasuke dengan menirukan senyum palsu Sai.

"jangan bermain-main denganku bodoh". Ucap Neji sambil menarik kerah baju sasuke.

"oke oke". Sasuke masih menirukan senyum sai.

Melihat sang ketua dewan ini sudah tidak bisa dibawa asik.. Sasuke menyudahi kelakuannya. Setelah itu, mereka pun duduk berhadapan dengan neji yang masih menatap tajam sasuke.

Risih karena ditatap terus.. akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara "jadi.. apa salahku?". Ucap Sasuke dengan santai.

BRAKK

Meja yang menjadi pemisah antara mereka berdua rusak menjadi dua bagian.

"KAU MENGIKUTI PARA SAMPAH TERSEBUT DAN KAU MASIH BERTANYA HAH?".

"terus?".

Duagh

Neji meninju mata kiri Sasuke.. sehingga Sasuke tersungkur kebelakang. Setelah itu, Neji mendekati Sasuke dan kemudian kembali menarik kerah baju Sasuke yang sedang terbaring…

"kau sudah mencoreng nama baik dewan sekolah dengan membolos.. apalagi dengan mereka". Ucap Neji dengan pelan didepan muka Sasuke bahkan sampai jidat mereka bertemu.

"bisa kau singkirkan wajahmu? Aku tidak suka nafas pria". Ucap Sasuke dengan masih tersenyum palsu.

"tsk… jika kau masih memilih mereka.. kau akan berhadapan denganku!". Neji melepas genggamannya pada kerah baju Sasuke dengan keras.. setelah itu, Neji berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"peraturan marga mengekangmu neji..". Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke pun bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.. namun ia berhenti ketika pas di pintu keluar. "yang bahkan tidak pernah membuatmu tersenyum". Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya.. Sasuke pun keluar dengan kedua tangan berada dikantong celana.

Neji tersentak.

Dia merasa…. Pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

Dan dentingan jam menemaninya merenungi perkataan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

[skip time]

Naruto PoV

hai hai… perkenalkan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto.. seorang pemuda baik hati yang suka menabung dan menolong nenek-nenek melewati jalanan. Yang mengharapkan kehidupan layaknya anime-anime lainnya dimana sang tokoh utama memiliki keberuntungan seperti dikelilingi wanita kawai… memiliki kekuatan paling kuat… dan yang pasti.. happy ending. Namun.. kenyataannya.. gue dikelilingi preman-preman bego.

"Ciatttt…". Yang sedang memakai pakaian serba kuning cerah yang sangat menyakitkan mata dan topeng kamen rider adalah Tobi. Anggota akatsuki yang paling idiot, payah, bego dan segala keterbatasannya membuatnya sedikit lebih pintar satu oktaf dari superhero yang orang-orang setempat menamainya dengan nama…. Herp.

Sedangkan yang menjadi lawan mainnya Tobi adalah Deidara si trap yang masih berada dibawah naungan bimbingan master Pico. Ia sedang memakai pakaian samurai tak lupa dengan pedang yang sudah pasti asli bertengger dipinggang kirinya. "Uwohohoho". Karena dalam cerita.. Deidara memainkan cerita antagonis.. suara beratnya membuat para akatsukers dkk merinding… termasuk Tobi tentunya…

"HUWAAA…". Teriak Tobi sambil kabur entah kemana.

"are?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya. Memang benar kayaknya nih trap masih berguru sama master Pico.

"ARGHHH… GUE NYERAH! MASA BODOH DENGAN HUKUMAN BEGO KEK GITU!". Kisame… mukanya nakutin… ia termasuk trio guardian akatsuki. Seperti namanya yaitu 3 pelindung akatsuki. Penghargaan kepada 3 anggota akatsuki yang masuk dalam kategori tersangar, terkuat, dan paling ditakuti.. oleh warga setempat maksudnya. dan penghargaan ini dipilih secara musyawarah yang mufakat demi mencapai.. ehhh.. gomen, gomen.. ini pasti gara-gara pelajaran bahasa Indonesia dari Shizune-sensei. Oke-oke lanjut ke…

"emang kau dapat peran apa Kis?". Tanya Sasori. Pemuda yang menurutku sedikit aneh.. dia sangat menyukai boneka.. entah B*rbie atau yang lebih ngeri lagi.. boneka papa z*la. Bisa dibilang Sasori adalah yang paling normal di antara anggota akatsuki yang lain.

"pffft… palingan juga office boy". Hidan.. sebutan shinagami kayaknya cocok ke dia… buktinya ia terus membawa senjata layaknya sabit bermata tiga. Bahkan pertama kali gue ngeliat dia.. gue dah pengen kabur.. kirain beneren malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"itu gue bego". Jawab Itachi dengan sewot. kakaknya Sasuke… dikarenakan Itachi anak pertama dan akan menjadi ketua clan uchiha… ia selalu menerapkan peraturan uchiha dikehidupan sehari – harinya. Kayaknya Itachi telah terobsesi dengan peraturan layaknya si brengsek Neji. Tapi dengan tanda kutip 'masih dalam batas wajar'. Ngerasa de javu dengan kata-kata yang dikutip? Itu dari Negara sebelah… Indonesia namanya.

"gue dapat peran Shinta". Jawab Kisame dengan enteng.

"WHATTT!? GUE KAGAK JADI MERANIN RAMA…GUE KIRA KONAN YANG JADI SHINTAAA…". Pain, ketua dari organisasi akatsuki… dari sisi luar memang terlihat sangat tidak cocok menjadi pemimpin… tapi, siapa tahu sisi dalamnya? Mungkin yang tau aku, Kisame, Kakuzu dan Konan. Dan ialah no 1 di trio guardian akatsuki. Jadi, soal berkelahi dan semacamnya jangan ditanya.

"you kebanyakan cakap hah.. pain.. dah takdir itu". Konan.. satu-satunya cewe di pangkalan ini… meniru gaya dari film atau sinetron adalah kebiasaannya. Pdktannya Pain… yang satunya malu ngucapin… yang satunya lagi cewe dengan harga diri selangit.

"pasti Cynth*a dari film c*mic 8". Ucap Zetsu. Kalau Konan korban film dengan cara menirunya… maka zetsu korban film dengan cara menebak apa yang diperankan Konan. Campuran karnivora pemakan tumbuhan dan herbivore pemakan daging. Katanya sih.. yang keliatan enak ya.. dia makan. Tapi herannya tubuhnya masih kurus kerempeng kayak ceking di anime Ronald*wati.

"kalian semuah luarr biasyahh". Nah.. yang paling alay di nih boy and girl band ini adalah Kakuzu. Tampangnya nyeremin.. emang.. tapi hati tetap dingin. Penjual ulung dari akatsuki yang selalu menjadi korban lemparan benda-benda tumpul layaknya cangkul gara-gara sering banget jualan tapi kondisi ekonomi bandnya masih aja di bawah standar.

Kayaknya sudah semua yang akatsuki?

Brakk…

Sasuke menggebrak pintu kebangsaan akatsuki [baca: padahal punya sekolah] dengan mata sebelah kiri yang diperban.

Nah.. kalau Sasuke suka nongkrong di nih grub katanya sih karena disuruh ayahnya buat jaga itachi gara-gara Itachi sering banget jarang pulang kerumah karena nginap di apartement akatsuki.

Aku sama Sasuke emang sering banget ikut geng akatsuki… tapi gak mau masuk geng mereka karena.. siapa juga yang mau jadi sableng kek mereka? ##gak nyadar

Dan yang terakhir… dan yang paling ganteng.. berwibawa dan terapalah apalah… Namikaze Naruto.. saya.. pria single, 17thn, zodiac lupa, golongan darah se namikaze, saya ingin keluarga yang sakinah, mawaddah, warrohmah, saya ingin 4 anak, 2 laki-laki dan, 2 perempuan, dan mereka semua hidup dengan lagu tentang kenangan tri* kwek kwek.. ku takut papaku marah.. kutakut papaku marah.. kutakut papaku marah.. karena aku tidak sekolah.

Pernah ngerasa de javu dengan kata-kata diatas? Dikutip dari suatu film di Negara sebelah… Indonesia namanya.

Naruto PoV End

"dan sekarang.. aku akan mencari jodohku di sekitar sini". Ucap Naruto sambil pergi keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap bingung Naruto.

"kenapa tuh anak?". Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya dengan jari jempol ke kakaknya Itachi yang sedang duduk sambil membaca naskah.

"gak tau.. kesambet tulang ikan sarden mungkin?". Jawab Itachi sambil melihat Naruto keluar dengan wajah bego dan kerlap kerlip bintang disekitar mukanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Itachi sedang membaca sesuatu.. mulai bertanya.

"baca apaan chi?" Tanya Sasuke tidak sopan.

"aku ini kakakmu! Bukan temanmu! Kakak akan memarahimu! menasehatimu! Me-peraturan uchiha no 1789 pasal 72 ayat 36 yang berbunyi : copas iklan orang lain akan dikenakan hukuman mencuci celana dalam keluarga selama seminggu". Sebelum Itachi selesai meniru iklan Negara sebelah… Indonesia namanya.. ia telah dikenakan pasal oleh adiknya sendiri. Miris banget.

"setidaknya panggil kakakmu Nii-san, Sasuke". Ucap Itachi sambil memonyongkan mulut layaknya seekor simpanse.

"huft".

Sasuke menghela nafas.

" Sedang membaca apakah engkau duhai abang?". Tanya Sasuke sambil memasang wajah datar. Niatnya sih becanda.. namun, Sebelum Itachi menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri… tiba-tiba..

"Abang jahat!".

Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut terdiam.

Sedangkan Sakura yang baru saja ingin membawakan bento ke sasuke… langsung pergi setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke ke Itachi. ##padahal cuman nanya -_-

Bentonya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura datang lagi datang lagi sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas.. terus dia memberikan bento yang ia pegang ke Zetsu yang sedang berdiri disebelah pintu. Dan kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"woy… siniin gak bentonya?" malak Sasuke ke Zetsu.

Zetsu?

Langsung memakan bentonya dengan bungkusnya sekaligus… dengan sangat cepat.

"dah terlambat…". Ucap Zetsu tanpa dosa sambil memakai logat Up*n Ip*n.

"huft… lupakan!". Ucap Sasuke tak ingin melanjutkan masalah makanan.

"hiks.. bahkan abang mau ngelupain makanan yang sudah dedek buat susah-susah.. huwaaa…".

Ternyata Sakura masih bersembunyi didekat pintu.

Sasuke manatap tajam biang keladinya yang sedang berkeringat dingin sambil sesekali melihat ke arah naskah dan Sasuke dengan gerogi.

Sasuke menyerah.

Ia langsung duduk di sofa dekat Konan. Dan langsung mengambil minuman kaleng didepannya.

"ada apa sih mba?". Tanya Sasuke ke Konan yang sedang sibuk mengingat perannya.

"itu.. because si Sai bikin ai sebal hah? Masa kite-kite ni.. disuruh buat drama ape-apelah itu hah? pening pala ai (itu karena si Sai bikin aku marah.. masa kita disuruh buat drama apalah itu.. pening kepala ku) ucap Konan dengan logat tiruannya.

Sasuke jawdrop. Dia sama sekali gak ngerti apa yang dikatakan Konan.

"hukuman kita membolos tadi disuruh menampilkan drama…". Ucap Pain sambil memberikan minuman berkaleng yang masih tertutup rapat ke Sasuke. Sasuke bingung.. bukannya dia sudah dapat minuman? Kenapa dikasih lagi?

Melihat Sasuke yang bingung.. Pain berkata "itu punya si trap Dei-chan".

"hoekkss".

"dan drama yang harus kita pentaskan adalah tentang Rama Shinta.. itu.. film dari Negara sebelah.. Indonesia namanya..". celoteh Pain tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sedang muntah darah.

[flash back]

"hmm.. disini tertulis bahwa kalian harus memerankan serial drama sinetron dari Indonesia".

"APA!?". Konan teriak histeris. Memang benar dia sering nonton sinetron.. apalagi sinetron Negara sebelah… indonesia namanya. Dan ia tau.. betapa capeknya menonton sinetron yang bisa mencapai ratusan episode tersebut. Dan ia yang nonton aja sudah capek.. gimana meraninnya coba? Masa sambil ngesot? Itu yang ada didalam pikiran Konan.

"tamatlah kita…". Zetsu langsung tertunduk lemas. Tontonan Konan… pastinya tontonan dia juga.

Sedangkan anggota akatsuki yang lain plus Naruto menatap Konan dan Zetsu dengan bingung. Karna mereka belum pernah menonton sinetron ala Indonesia.

"eh ralat.. bukan sinetron.. tapi sebuah film yang mengisahkan kisah kasih Rama dan Shinta".

"huftt…". Konan dan Zetsu menghela nafas sambil saling mengusap dada… eh?

"lu apain bini gue.. setan jahannam".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ditempat Naruto]

"bini, bini, bini, bini, bini". Ucap Naruto disetiap hentakan kakinya. Katanya sih.. untuk memperkuat niatnya.

"tunggu sebentar.. gue ngerasain sinyal cinta yang kuat.. dan itu berasal dari.. "ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan jari telunjuknya yang sedang bergerak asal-asalan mengikuti arah hatinya

Jalan lurus… kemudian berbelok kiri.. kiri lagi.. kemudian kiri lagi dan akhirnya belok kiri lagi.

"… sana!". Ucap Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan telunjuknya yang mengarah ke seorang cewe yang terlihat kebingungan sedang mencari sesuatu.

"ehem.. ehem.. ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?". Ucap Naruto. Namun entah apa yang terjadi…. Terdapat kilauan berada disekitar muka Naruto.

Setelah wanita tersebut menghadap kearah Naruto… terlihat dia agak terkaget sambil memainkan kedua ujung jarinya.

"a-ano… aku kehilangan dompetku". Ucap wanita tersebut dengan sedikit tergagap karena tidak percaya karena yang ada didepannya adalah orang yang sedang ia cari… namun, ia masih sangat malu.

'woh.. dompet.. kalau dapat duluan sebelum nih cewe nemu.. bisa bayar hutang ramen nih… huahahaha'

'tunggu sebentar.. dompet? Aku merasakan de javu'

'hmm… aku tau ini… ini perasaan de javu pada saat aku sedang mulung… dan.. menurut pengalamanku dalam hal de javu.. ini adalah saat-saat dimana Naruto yang berada dimensi lain terlambat masuk sekolah akibat cewe yang kehilangan dompet… dan untung saja Naruto di dimensi sana telah memberitahuku.. dimana ia kehilangan dompet tersebut.. huahaha.. satsuga Naruto'. Batin Naruto dengan mata merah dan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan.

Note : Inget hal yang dipikirkan naruto? Itu dikutip oleh sebuah fanfic Naruto… My Stupid Boyfriend inisialnya. :v

No gedar gedor rumah author :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

"err….".

"Hi-hinata".

"jadi gini Hinata-chan.. apakah kau sudah mengecek saku mu?".

"a-ano…". Dia mencoba merogoh sakunya.

Dan terlihat Hinata memegang dompet hitam bergambarkan tengkorak yang berada di sakunya.

'tuhkan bener…. Dan selera yang tidak buruk…. Yang paling penting pasti bentar lagi dia akan berterima kasih padaku' batin Naruto ngarep

"a-ano.. Naruto-kun?"

"ha'I" ucap Naruto dengan sangat semangat.

"i-ini…"

Nguingg…

Terlihat Sakura berlari sangat kencang melewati Naruto dan Hinata.

'nape lagi tuh anak?'. Tanya Naruto didalam batinnya.

"tadi kenapa Hinata-chan?".

"i-ini dompet milik Tou-san ku".

Naruto jawdroop.

'selera yang buruk untuk calon mertua'. Batin Naruto dengan nistanya.

"eh?" Naruto tersadar

'ck.. Naruto dimensi lain apanya?'. Batin Naruto menyesali pikirannya.

"Yoshhaa.. akan kubantu mencarinya Hinata-chan". Ucap Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"a-arigatou". Ucap Hinata dengan senang.

[beberapa menit kemudian]

'kuso… 10 menit lagi jam istirahat akan selesai dan si bapak bp itu akan melakukan kegiatan SIANGNYA!?' batin Saruto sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Note : kegiatan siang = mencari anak yang bolos jam pelajaran.

Tik… tik.. tik… air mataku~

'eh bego.. ngapain ada band Negara sebelah.. indonesia nyanyi disini!?'. Batin Naruto frustasi.. padahal tadi adalah suara jam berbunyi.

'arghh.. waktu makin menyempit.. dan… tunggu sebentar..'.

"Hinata-chan?".

"y-ya Naruto-kun".

"anoo.. Hinata-chan.. kenapa membawa dompet Tou-chan kit-ehh Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang hampir aja keceplosan mengatakan 'tou-chan kita'.

"o-oh i-iya gomen.. a-aku lupa ka-kalau aku me-meminjam dompet Tou-san ka-karena dompet ku dihilangkan a-adikku kemarin". Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum malu-malu karena lupa akan hal seperti itu.

'cantik-cantik kok sableng' batin naruto.

"go-gomen karena me-mengambil jam i-istirahat Na-naruto-kun". Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan.

Nguing….

Terlihat Sasuke berlari dengan sangat kencang melewati Naruto dan Hinata sambil memegang perutnya.

'tadi Sakura-chan.. sekarang Teme? ada festival lomba lari kah?'. Batin Naruto dengan polosnya.

Setelah itu Naruto melihat jam dinding dan melihat bahwa jam istirahat masih 5 menit.

"gak apa apa kok… lagi pula jam istirahatan kan masih la-".

KRINGGG

Suara bel jam istirahat telah selesai.

"Brengsek… 5 menit dari mana coba" ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan kaki ke lantai.

"HOI… SINI KALIAN…". Teriak Ibiki sambil berlari kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

'kuso.. cepet banget tuh beruang madu jaga pos'

"ayo Hinata-chan.. kita kabur.." karena di tangkap sama guru sangar tersebut adalah hal terburuk yang dialami murid-murid KHS… sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata ia membawanya pergi. Sedangkan yang digandeng mukanya sudah semerah warna merah.

"gi-gimana nih Naruto-kun… Ibiki sensei terus mengejar…".

"cih… terpaksa..".

Naruto mengeluarkan talkie walkie yang berada di kantong celananya.

"roger.. roger… agent 007 telah di kejar oleh gerombolan beruang.. ganti".

"agent 007 kah? Agent 001 masuk.. ada apa rubah?, ganti".

"ada gerombolan beruang menyerang ku, ganti".

"kau dimana? Ganti".

Sambil berlari Naruto melihat papan kelas di atasnya yang bertuliskan 'ruang perpustakaan'.

"woi.. sini kalian para koruptor sekolah".

'padahal cuman korupsi waktu istirahat dikit'. Batin naruto sambil sweatdrop.

"hah… hah… aku capek Naruto-kun".

"bertahanlah sebentar lagi Hinata-chan".

Hinata tersenyum setelah pangerannya memberikan semangat kepadanya.

"kami ada di sektor 3 ganti". Ucap Naruto sambil terus lari.

"kami datang dalam 1 menit".

"thanks….. Pain".

Setelah itu, Naruto mematikan talkie walkienya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jam istirahat belum selesai, Ibiki". Ucap Kakashi dengan tangan masih memegang buku laknatnya.

"bentar lagi selesai". Ucap Ibiki sambil berjalan keluar dari kantor guru. ia melihat beberapa guru memandang sedih beberapa murid dari luar jendela.

Ibiki sweetdroop

'emang aku semenakutkan itu?". Batinnya tanpa sadar akan beberapa atau banyak codetan di wajahnya.

Setelah keluar dari kantor guru.. Ibiki terdiam di depan pintu kantor sambil tersenyum.

'bentar lagi.. bentar lagi aku bisa bermain kejar-kejaran dengan mereka.. huahahaha'

Nguingg…

Ia terkaget hingga ia jatuh terduduk dikarenakan cepat sekali pria berambut seperti pantat ayam tersebut berlari.

'hosh hosh.. hampir aja aku jantungan.. hosh..' batinnya sambil terengah-engah.

Ketika Ibiki menoleh kekanan.. ia melihat sepasang insan yang masih berbincang-bincang tanpa dosa kalau bentar lagi jam istirahat akan selesai.

Dengan sedikit rasa cemburu.. ia memencet tombol yang berada di dekatnya untuk membunyikan bel istirahat.. dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kringgg

"HOI…. SINI KALIAN….". ucap Ibiki sambil langsung mengambil pentungan yang berada dekat dengan tombol istirahat.

Sedangkan Ibiki yang melihat sasarannya ingin kabur.. mempercepat laju larinya.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara kejar-kejaran mereka memenuhi lorong sekolah.

'ck.. kalau seperti ini terus.. penyakit jantungku akan kumat.. hmm.. bagaimana kalau aku bikin mereka emosi? Satsuga Ibiki '. batin Ibiki dengan nistanya.

"woi.. sini kalian para koruptor sekolah".

Mereka terus berlari.

Ibiki sweatdrop

'apakah koruptor bukan kejahatan lagi? Kok mereka terlihat biasa-biasa aja?'

Melihat kejarannya berbelok lagi… Ibiki mencoba menyusul mereka lebih cepat.. namun, ia melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Disana.. terdapat gerombolan orang dengan baju layaknya seorang agent dengan memakai topeng dan pistol mengarah padanya.

Ia mengenggam pentungannya lebih erat dan mata menatap dengan marah.

Namun, bukan pistol yang membuatnya marah.. tapi karena incarannya telah lari melewati para orang-orang orang-orang brengsek tersebut.

"kembalilah ke tempatmu pak tua… atau kami akan menembakmu disini…". Ucap salah satu orang berpakaian serba hitam.. namun, karena topengnya hanya menutupi muka.. jadi warna rambut orangenya terlihat jelas.

"diamlah anak muda…." Ibiki menjeda ucapannya. "atau akan kuajarkan cara hidup di masa ku". Ucapnya sambil mengarah pentungannya kearah gerombolan agent tersebut.

"kami bersepuluh.. dan juga kami mempunyai pistol.. kau tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan pak tua". Ucap agent tadi.

"benarkah?". Ucap ibiki sambil menampilkan seringainya.

"teman-teman.. serang". Ucap Pain dengan tenang.

HURWAA…

HURWAA…

Dan teriakan sendu menghisasi lorong tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah para agent dapat mengalahkan sang buas Ibiki? Kita liat nanti..

To be continued

:v

:v

:v

:v

:v

Opo toh? :v don't like… done.

Author baru bau kencur belum berpengalaman dalam hal ketik-mengetik dan fanfic-perfanfic-an

Wordnya dikit karena author belum terbiasa nulis banyak :v

Ngetik apa lagi yah?

Ada yang mau nanya? Di kolom review bisa :v

Ada yang mau ikutin nih cerita? Klik follow bisa :v

Ada yang mau ngilangin kejonesan author? Pm bisa :p

Wokeh-wokeh… sampai jumpa ke chapter berikutnya. Salam NTR (Naruto and The Riot) :v

Chap 2 : gue benerkan?

"satsuga akatsuki.. kalian dapat menjinakkannya/hiks.. hiks… Sakura.. gomen/aku sudah tua.. jadi sudah pasti kalah/cinta itu rumit, otouto".


End file.
